Merry Christmas, Ron!
by lucy quinn fabray
Summary: Post-Battle 1998. All Ron wanted for Christmas was Hermione Granger. Fluff galore. One-shot sequel to Happy Birthday, Ron!


**_Author's Note:_**

___Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling, of course!**_  
_**

Post-Battle 1998.  
All Ron wanted for Christmas was Hermione Granger.  
References from the CoS video game as always.  
Merry (late) Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Loligo7687

_**Author's Note**_ (5/14/11):

Edited for spelling and grammar. No major changes.

(: ~Lucy

**_Author's Note_** (8/30/12):

Story Cover added and made in Photoshop.

~Lucy

* * *

December 24, 1998

It was exactly four months to the day when Hermione Granger left the Burrow. Ron Weasley was counting each and every day she was gone and time was his worst enemy. These days passed slowly and painfully, especially when the date of her arrival back to the Burrow was unknown.

Hermione had kept pushing her departure further and further back, since she didn't want to miss Harry or Ginny's birthday that summer. Of course, she wanted to stay for Ron as well. That was a given. But it was her duty to restore her parents' memories and bring them back to England. She had to go some time and she chose the twenty fourth of August.

Ron could remember the day vividly. It was a hot and humid day at the house and Hermione had invited him to converse in the garden before she left. Everyone in the Burrow, surprisingly, had left them alone (she had given her goodbyes to them earlier).

"So, Ron," Hermione said, admiring the newly de-gnomed lawn. "I wanted to talk to you last, naturally."

Ron knew that this was finally goodbye for a long time. She needed to do this, and as the war was over, her parents would be safe again. At least she had the decency to tell them she was departing ahead of time – he still truly never forgave himself for _his_ actions.

"Naturally," he replied, looking at Hermione. "What… about?"

She brought her eyes back to Ron. "I want you to understand that I need to do this. Of course I want to stay at the Burrow, but I miss my parents too much," she said, sighing.

Ron nodded. He _did_ understand, especially after discussing her decision to relocate her parents last summer. Though he was known to have a selfish streak, Ron knew how it placed a burden on her heart. He had to let her go.

"I understand, Hermione," Ron replied, nodding again. "I just want you to be happy."

Hermione's smile grew. Even Ron's serious expression cracked into a small smile.

"Don't make me cry!" she said, with laughter escaping her lips. Hermione hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're laughing, though," he mused.

"Because I'm happy."

"Good."

Ron watched one of the bushes shake on the far side of the garden. Hopefully he and Harry had not forgotten a gnome. Bloody creatures. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione peeled herself away from the steps she was sitting on.

"I have to go catch my flight soon," she said, sadly.

"Let me guess, it's a Muggle thing?" Ron replied, shrugging.

"How else will I get to Australia?" Hermione said, laughing.

"Right. I'd rather stay ignorant about that kind of stuff."

"For the better."

Hermione leaned down and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Goodbye, Ron," she said, turning to go.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he replied, watching her go.

The goodbye was not satisfying enough for Ron, like it was lacking the emotion it ought to have. Merlin knew when he'd see the girl again and he'd be stuck with Harry for the next however many months. Not that he minded too much, it was the fact that they'd be missing the third link in their trio. It was going to be… weird. Very weird. He was probably overreacting, since Hermione had promised to be back as soon as she could. It might very well be next week.

Ron felt his legs leap away from the stairs. "Wait, Hermione!" he shouted, trying to grab her attention. Hermione turned at the sound of her name and waited for him to catch up.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Ron?" she asked.

"Hermione… I'll miss you," he replied slowly. Then, without fully knowing what he was about to do, he pressed his lips against Hermione's. She kissed him back with full force and the goodbye was finally complete and meaningful.

Ron sighed. That had been four months ago. In those four months Hermione had missed a lot. Ginny went back to Hogwarts for her last year, along with Neville and Luna. Mrs. Weasley was a bit reluctant to let her go, even with the exterior coping with the loss of Fred. Ron knew that she wasn't completely over her son's death, and quite frankly, he wasn't either. Time healed all wounds, but life had to resume normally. Ginny convinced her for her birthday and promised she wouldn't cause _too_ much trouble. The era for Dumbledore's Army was over.

However, Harry and Ron had agreed to go right into Auror training, despite Mrs. Weasley's protests. Kingsley Shacklebolt had waivered the rigorous admission requirements and he wasn't quite sure if his mother had forgiven the man yet or not. This is what Ron wanted to do in life and training commenced that September. Training was not waivered, however. It would take three years of training to be instated as Aurors. Or so Shacklebolt said. Ron was sure that the Battle of Hogwarts was a testament to their experience of fighting Death Eaters. Whatever the case, four months had come and gone quickly at the Ministry.

It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow and nearing midnight. His mother was putting the last presents under their tree, but Ron wasn't really expecting his number one gift. Sure, the itchy but wonderful sweaters his mother knitted were nice, but nobody could give him what he wanted. Ron wanted to see Hermione Granger again.

After all, Harry and Ron were going to become flatmates at 12 Grimmauld Place at the beginning of January. Harry lived there since September, especially when Kreacher was moping around the place and Merlin knew what. His best friend came back for the holidays, but mostly for Ginny. Ginny was back from school and it completely disgusted him. There was never a moment he could talk to either one of them without his sister sticking her tongue down Harry's throat. It was absolutely disgusting.

He could tolerate it though, since Harry offered him to stay at Grimmauld Place as a way to escape the Burrow. Training as an Auror didn't pay much, but it was enough to live on.

"Ron, dear, get some sleep," Mrs. Weasley said, heading upstairs. Ron broke out of his trance, but he wanted to stay up in case Hermione came back. It was nearly improbable, but he had a sliver of hope that she possibly might.

The minutes ticked by, ever closing on the midnight hour. Ron considered going to bed, but he'd wait until that midnight hour. That never happened, since his eyes felt heavy and closed for sleep. He hadn't known how long he had fell asleep for, since a knock on the door startled him awake.

Ron looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Bill and Fleur weren't expected to arrive until a more reasonable hour. The knocking continuing and Ron reluctantly went to open it. What a way to begin Christmas.

Opening the door, Ron had to rub his eyes. He rubbed them again. It was certainly real as Hermione stood in front of him. All that wishing had not gone to waste!

She was coated in a light layer of snow, which had started some time ago. In her hands were two bags, presumably luggage. Hermione glanced back for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Ron," she said, smiling. "I'm home."

He didn't know quite what to say. "What took you so long?" he said, grinning.

Hermione laughed. "There's time for that later," she replied, looking back to see her parents coming toward the house. "I brought my parents here… if that's okay…"

"Of course it's okay, Hermione dear," said Mrs. Weasley, coming down the stairs. "I must insist. They can have one of the empty rooms upstairs."

Ron groaned. His mother could be embarrassing sometimes. She led Hermione's parents upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone downstairs.

"So, Hermione," Ron said, scratching the back of his head. "Excited for Christmas at the Burrow?"

Hermione looked up. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling and he could tell that the gears were turning inside her mind. "What, never seen mistletoe before?" he said, grinning.

"Of course I have," she replied defensively, folding her arms over her chest. "I was just thinking of the perfect Christmas present, since I didn't have much time this year."

"Well, you're the perfect present, Hermione," Ron replied. "I mean it."

Hermione smiled. "I bet I can make it a little better," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione pulled Ron underneath the mistletoe. "Yeah," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him.


End file.
